paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
T.S.F: Desolation Squad.
Desolation Squad is a Special T.S.F Unit consisting of Six Pups. Summary Desolation Squad is a Powerful and highly trained Task Force created by T.I.C and T.S.F of some of their Bravest and best agents as well as most experienced operatives. Their Goals are to Save the Innocent, infiltrate Enemy spy/criminal rings, and commit acts of sabotage/ espionage against those Enemies. As well as establish a Superemacy against those who wish to hurt the Inoccent! History During the Fall of Enemy Armies began the rise of Enemy Organizations. T.S.F and T.I.C agents knew they needed a new group to fight and sabotage these enemies. Then the answer appeared to them, as Desolation Squad which was Disbanded was recreated once again the fight these knew threats. Not with weapons but with actions and Vital information that could bring everything coming down. So the search Began and 6 pups were chosen for this group to find and defeat Enemies with their skills as they are so Vital in these hard times. The Search for theses Members were long and hard but after careful selection they were all Chosen for their Bravery and Loyalty. Members Speeder Moon Code Name: Owl Phantom Leader, as well as stealth and Sharp Shooter Walther and 86 Code Names: Double and Trouble 86, is Desolations Squads infiltration exert and Pilot of their Gunship. He is an Exiled T.I.C Sentinel, you just don't mess with him period so just surrender now.. Walther, is the Tech, Recon, and a Bladed Weapons expert. Yes he is Awesome and skilled in everything, so watch out. He is even a exiled T.I.C Sentinel so enough said. Sarah Lee Jenkins. Code Name: Night Fear 86's Girl friend as well as Explosives expert and their Gunships Co Pilot. You do not want to make her mad because she has what some may say is an explosive personality, well that and she loves to see thing blow up!!! She is also an exiled T.I.C Sentinel agent so just start running or she may just may make you explode!!!! Azul Vuldane Code name: Blue Strategy, Weapons, and analyses expert as well as 2nd in Command. Azul knows what you are planning before you are Planning it and he will strike before you do and before you even see it coming. He is very serious when he targets you, so serious that he will be in the strangest places making you feel like you are being watched. You are by the way. Smoky Code Name:: Smoke Screen Smoky is A proud and honest Police Pup who uses his spy/detective Skills to track down the enemies when they need to be apprehended. He knows where you are before you are even there. Duke Code Name: Haywire. Duke is the Squads Computer Expert, he is in charge of hacking. destroying and retrieving info from the target or enemy. He is highly skilled in his field and operates the Squads tech and communicators. He is also in charge if a Tracking device set on each member to track their location for their safety incase of the situation going bad. Such as exposure, kidnapping and monitoring their vitals. When Duke Joined T.I.C his skills were the best. So much that the Newly reformed squad monitored him and decided to have him Join. So they do as they would with any new member, they put a bag over his head and abducted him and gave hima choice to join or not. If not then you are fine but Duke was interested. He said yes and they took the bag off of his head and he was surprised of who he saw. Base Desolation Squads main base of operation is located on the border of the T.S.F Police Head Quarters and T.I.C District in the Capital. It hosts a good size of Facilities with an armory, debriefing Room, and a large hangar/garage for all of their Vehicles the squad uses on this Missions. Though since they operate in Secret, Desolation Squads Bases is camoflauged like a regular Building. When Desolation Squad will be called into action they will assemble here through a link in their pup tags. Hideout Desolation Squad since operating frequently in Adventure Bay and Foggy Bottom also has a hideout in a warehouse located in the Boat docks in Sea Side. This also serves as a safe house as well in a case of emergencies, only the members know where it is. In addition they also have many other safe houses and hide outs spanning in several countries. Many are within the deserts of the U.S. and many in Alaska forest as well. Desolation Squad Vehicles Desolation Squads main modes of Transportation, the V-Wing Gunship is fast, strong and heavily Armed with laser Cannons and missiles. It is an old wrecker 86 and Sarah salvaged from the Military scrap yard, they both worked day and night on the ship making it into a powerful Vessel. The Squad named their Vessel the Marauder, do they raid and attack enemies while flying it. It features a small bay with Motorcycles and for parachute drops. It also has a sleeping rooms and a galley for long range voyages. The Squad uses it for mission drops and extractions, its Pilots 86 and Sarah are highly trained and will always out defeat their opponent. Desolation Squads Gyro Jet. This Plane is two things, fast and stealthy. When the Squad makes their infiltration or extraction from covert missions this bad boy will be making their getaway. It features gyroscope stabilizing system, invisible capabilities, and a range of 5.5 millions miles. This craft can fly up to 5,000 MPH and can reach that speed in 2.3 mili seconds. It also host many Canons, missiles and can be used as a bomber. It can outflank and outmaneuver any vessel smaller or larger then its size. As well as this is apart of a few experimental stealth built buy Bio Tech Industries under T.I.C and exclusively given to Desolation Squad. Desolation squads main Fighter jets, they use them when on Offensives and or to destroy an enemy base. It is small, fast and can be carried by T.S.F's Marauder. They also have stealth capabilities, bombs, missiles and 50mm Laser Canons. Their only draw backs are they suffer a very short very range and lack shields for anti air craft fire or counter attacks. Though their sped of Macj89.998 makes them unable to hit most of the time.